


How It Might End

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the season could end, but probably won't</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Might End

Control wasn’t happy. She believed in the Norther Lights program and had put a lot of time and effort into its implementation, only to have it shut down on the orders of a politician who was running scared of public opinion. So although she followed his order to pull the plug, she also made sure to keep an eye on the senator. And her surveillance showed that he was keeping some pretty interesting company. Like hell was he going to take her program and hand it off to some other group with an unknown agenda.

With the program officially shut down Control didn’t have access to her usual hit teams, but she did feel there was a viable alternative. Vigilance was certainly interested in the information she leaked to them, and their fanaticism meant they didn’t question too closely where it came from. They thought she was as fervent a believer as they were, which she was, just in different things. 

Setting the two groups against each other would neutralize both threats, and would create enough of a furor that she could use regular law enforcement to sweep up any survivors. Then she could work on quietly re-instituting Northern Lights.

Elias wasn’t happy. Interlopers had been creating quite a ruckus in his city. And the description of the target of some of their actions was awfully familiar and only added to his ire. But Elias was a patient man, and so waited for an opportune moment to make his move. He was all for change, but there was still some benefit to the old ways and word of mouth. When Decima needed to acquire real estate to set up their safe houses and equipment he heard about it. When Vigilance needed weapons to arm their members he heard about it. And although HR was no more, he still had plenty of men on the force who were willing to do him favors for some extra cash.

So when that obnoxious woman seemed to be orchestrating a convergence of the interlopers, Elias made sure it was his men who responded. He was glad he got involved when Anthony found a drugged Harold secured in one of the lower rooms of the Decima hideout. He had his old chess opponent brought out and settled in the car where he waited for the trash to be cleaned up. Smiling to himself at what he imagined John's expression would be, he drove off leaving Anthony to finish the clean up, ignoring the explosions as Decima, Vigilance, and Control all met a fiery end.

**Author's Note:**

> not QCed too closely, wanted to get this up before the next episode made it AU :)


End file.
